Grow Old With You
by musicgirl1120
Summary: First songfic. Based on the song, "Grow Old With You" from the The Wedding Singer. It's Emily and Derek's Wedding day and he reflects on their relationship up to this point. Part of the series starting with Long Week.


**Hey guys. I wasn't planning on publishing this for a while, but I decided I would. Before your read this, however, I have a few requests. If you don't like it, don't read it. I love constructive criticism, but I don't appreciate being called an idiot or any form of it. I am changing the Reid/Elle pairing to Reid/Seaver, but to edit Long week is going to take a while. **

**Now that I got al that ranting out of the way, this story was inspired after I saw the musical _The Wedding Singer_ preformed by Spotlight Youth Theater as the 24 hour musical, which means they learn the whole musical in 24 hours. It was originally preformed by Adam Sandler. I don't own the song or Characters, but I hope you like it. This is a continuation in the series that starts with Long Week. Hope you enjoy.**

******** Important: Because of the rules of fanfiction, I have to take out the lyrics. Here is the link with the lyrics. grow-old-with-you-lyrics-adam-sandler. It starts from the beginning and each break is a new line. I only didn't write for the two grow old with yous in the middle. Sorry for the inconvenience.  
**

* * *

It was finally the day they had both waited. The day Emily Elizabeth Prentiss would become Emily Elizabeth Morgan. Derek was nervous and excited to finally make the woman he had been in love with for seven years was finally going to become his wife. He was sitting in the back room of the church they had set up as the men's dressing room when a song popped into his head. He had been watching _The Wedding Singer_ with Declan a few weeks before (the eleven year old was obsessed with wedding anything due to his mom's impending nuptials) and suddenly, the song brought on a flood of memories.

* * *

_It had been a hard case for Emily. Teenagers who were pregnant and were in the process of working out adoptions for their babies were being killed. This case brought back floods of hard memories for Emily and she had gone into a state of almost depression. _

_One night, after yet another girl had been killed, Emily was sitting in her room, rocking back and forth on the bed crying when a knock came at the door. It was Derek with a box of her favorite candy and _My Big, Fat, Greek Wedding_, her favorite movie. _

"_I'm sorry," he said, seeing the tear tracks on her face and pulling her into a warm hug. _

_She had told him about her abortion earlier on that week and he could see how much this case was eating her up because of it. She just let him hug her for a while. After a few minutes, she released him and went back over to the bed, motioning for him to follow. He popped the movie in before climbing in next to her, rubbing her back gently. Half way through the movie, she was laughing and almost back to her normal self._

"_Thank you," she said, kissing him, "You always know how to make me feel better._

* * *

"_Emily had been shot" was the only thing that kept running through his mind as he raced to the hospital. When he arrived, he found JJ, who had ridden in with her, sitting in the waiting room. _

"_How is she?" he asked, panic rising in him. _

"_She's in surgery," JJ said, looking up at him, "But the doctor says she'll be fine. The bullet did hit her leg though. Shattered her tibia. They are going to replace it with metal." _

_Derek had stopped listening after JJ said she would be fine. He didn't care if she had robot legs, as long as his Princess was alright. _

_About eight hours later, after the rest of the team had arrived and been waiting, the doctor came out. _

"_Is one of you Derek?" he asked. _

_Derek stood up, "I am. Why?"_

"_She keeps calling for you," he said, "She's still a bit out of it, but she's adamant about seeing you." _

_He followed the doctor quickly down the hall and into Emily's room. _

"_Hey Princess," he said, kissing her forehead. _

"_Derek," she said, grabbing his shirt and pulling him to her. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, knowing she was alright. _

_A few days later when she was discharged, she fought the wheel chair, saying she was fine even though her leg was immobile and she wasn't allowed to walk for the next 8 weeks at least. He decided it wasn't worth fighting so he picked her up in one swoop, carrying her out to the car as she smiled at him._

* * *

_Emily felt like crap. Declan had just gotten over one of the worst stomach viruses she had ever seen and she was pretty sure she had caught it. She called Hotch, telling him not to expect her for a few days before calling JJ to see if her friend could bring her over the necessary sick supplies she had run out of. Unfortunately for her, JJ was in Louisiana visiting Will's family for the weekend._

_Emily sighed, hanging up the phone. She knew she could call Derek, but she didn't want him to see her like this. Granted, he had seen her through her food poisoning and flu bug a few months prior, but still. Suddenly, just as she was about to lie down and try to rest before the rest of the bug took over, her phone rang. _

"_Hello," she said, grabbing her stomach as she felt it churn and gurgle._

"_Hey Princess," Derek's voice said from the other end, "Ready for out date tonight?" _

"_Crap," she said, under her breath, "I can't. I caught Declan's virus." _

"_Oh, Em," he said, knowing the young boy had been sick for two day with nonstop vomiting and diarrhea as well as a fever, "I'll be over in ten. Do you need anything?" _

"_Don't come," she said, "You don't want this." _

"_I'm coming," he said, "See you soon." _

_She was about to answer when her stomach revolted, sending her into the bathroom in record time. That is where he found her ten minutes later when he arrived. _

"_Oh Em," he said, running his hands through her hair as she threw up again._

_When she finished, he helped her brush her teeth and carried her back to bed, rubbing her back as she rested. They spent the next two days in her bed or on the bathroom floor as the virus ran circles around Emily's immune system. _

_Finally after two long days and countless trips to the bathroom, she finally was feeling a bit better. He rubbed her back as she finally drifted into a peaceful sleep. _

"_This," she said, as he continued the smooth circles, "Is the best medicine ever."_

* * *

_Of all the days her furnace decided to go out, it is the coldest day in DC in fifty years. Go figure. She had called the repairman, but he was booked for the next two days. Apparently cold causes heaters to break at an alarming rate. She had found all of the blankets in her house and was currently trying to start a fire in her fire place. Key word was trying. She hadn't started a fire in years and couldn't remember how. Finally, once her hands were numb and she felt as though she couldn't get any colder, she picked up her phone and called the one person she knew could help. _

"_Hello," a voice on the other end of the line said. _

"_Derek," she said, shivering under her blanket, "Could you come over? My furnace broke and I can't start the fire." _

"_I'll be there in five minutes," he said, pulling into the coffee shop down the street from her house. _

_He had already been on his way over. He ordered an extra-large nonfat latte with a shot of peppermint, her favorite drink. He drove quickly to her house, letting himself in, knowing she was probably curled under blankets trying to stay warm. _

"_Hey," he said, coming in and finding her exactly where he thought he would. _

"_Thanks for coming," she said, shaking slightly under the blankets._

_He handed her the latte, receiving a huge hug and kiss as a thank you. He then set to work starting the fire. He grabbed some newspapers and added it to the wood she already had in the fireplace. He got it started in about a minute. He then swooped her off the couch and brought her to sit on the floor next to him, hugging her close as she adjusted the blankets to surround both of them. _

"_Thank you," she said, kissing him in front of the warm fire._

* * *

_She was gone. That was all that kept running through his mind as he sat in his house alone, wishing this fact wasn't true. His best friend, the woman he loved, his partner had died and now he was preparing for her funeral. He didn't want to go._

_He wanted to go kill Ian Doyle and make him suffer. He wanted to scream and yell and be angry. He wanted to look at pictures of her, trying to memorize and remember every detail of her. He wanted to curl into a ball in his bed and cry for days. But he couldn't do any of that._

_He needed to continue on with his work, she would want that. He needed to go to her funeral, she earned that. He needed to protect the innocent, she would ask for that. He needed to learn to live without her, she would respect that. He needed to seek justice for her, not revenge, she deserved that. He needed to accept that Emily Prentiss was gone, but that didn't mean he didn't miss her with every ounce of his being._

* * *

_He had asked her out on a date about a month after she got back. She had been hesitant, but she loved him, always had, so she said yes. He took her to a reading of _Slaughter House Five_ at a little book shop. He had then taken her out to dinner at her favorite restaurant._

_They had spent an hour afterward walking in the park, just talking. He had held her hand the entire time, making sure everyone knew she was his. They had decided not to tell the rest of the team right away, except for JJ whom Emily told everything to. _

_They needed to explore and learn this relationship before letting anyone else know. However, just because people in the office weren't allowed to know, that didn't mean they weren't affectionate outside of it. As he walked her to her apartment, she thanked him for the good time. Just as she was about to go inside, he grabbed her, spun her around and kissed her right on the lips. _

"_Good night Princess," he said as she stood there in shock as he walked away._

* * *

_They were in some little podunk town in the middle of Minnesota. They had been in Florida the week before and she had had forgotten to repack her ready bag with warm clothes. Normally, she kept two bags packed in her car, one for warm and one for cold. _

_However, this week she had forgotten the cold bag at home and was left with only her blazer. As soon as they stepped off the plane, she was freezing. It was ten degrees below 0 and snowing like crazy. They were all cold, but everyone else had remembered warmer jackets. They ran for the SUV that were provided for them, turning the heat on high. _

_They had split up assignments on the plane. She was going with Rossi to the first crime scene. Hotch and JJ were going to the station, and Morgan and Reid were heading to the second crime scene. _

_The crime scenes were garages where teenagers had been stabbed before having their eyes removed and left in their hands. The bodies had been taken by the local coroner, but the scenes remained intact. _

_She and Rossi looked around, noting the blood spatters and other important marks while Morgan and Reid noted the same things at the other scene. They then all got in their SUV's and drove back to the station. _

_However, on the way back, the heat in the car Emily and Rossi were in went out, leaving her freezing. Rossi insisted his Italian blood kept him warm in his blazer but she was absolutely numb by the time they got to the station. _

_As soon as Derek saw her, shaking and rubbing her hands together, he ran to her, draping his winter jacket over her shivering form. _

"_Thank you," she said as he pulled her into a warm hug. "Any time, Princess," he said, rubbing her back gently._

* * *

_They had a fight. A big, nasty fight that ended with him walking out of her house steaming. He had driven to the gas station down the road and parked there, so angry he couldn't even think. He couldn't even remember what had started the fight, but he was pissed._

_As he allowed himself to cool down, he realized why he was so angry. It wasn't because of the fight, it wasn't because they were screaming at each other, it was because he felt lost without her. _

_As the fight had heated up, he could feel her slipping away from him and he hated it. He wanted to be with her and he hated that he wasn't at that very moment. However, he also knew he had said some things he shouldn't have and made her angry. _

_He didn't want to make her angrier, but he knew he needed to apologize so he pulled on his big boy pants and drove back to her house. He knocked, getting no reply, and let himself in._

_He found her curled in a ball on the couch, tears running down her pale face. _

"_I'm so sorry," he said, sitting down in the chair next to her, "I was stupid. I don't even remember why we were fighting, but I'm sorry."_

"_Me too," she said through her tears, "I just am scared of getting hurt, but I know you won't." _

_She got up and went to him, sitting in his lap, putting her head on his chest. No matter how hard they had both tried to deny it, they needed each other._

* * *

_Stupid. That's how Derek felt as he sat in the back of the ambulance with Emily strapped to a gurney. She had been shoved down a flight of stairs by the unsub and in the process had smashed both her arms into the banister before landing on her right arm harder than she had expected. _

_Both her arms were in extreme pain and Derek felt he was to blame. He had been working on clearing a room upstairs when the unsub had jumped out of the closet and pushed Emily before running out the front door only to be caught by Rossi, JJ, and Reid. _

_Derek had called for paramedics and had been at Emily's side, apologizing profusely and comforting her as best as he could. They arrived at the hospital and he was left to wait while she was assessed. The rest of the team arrived and they all continued the wait. After about an hour, the doctor came out. _

"_Family of Emily Prentiss?" he called. The entire team stood up, awaiting the news. _

"_What is it?" Derek asked, stepping forward slowly._

"_Who are you?" he asked, looking at Derek and then the rest of the team. _

"_I'm Derek Morgan," he said, "And this is our team. Agent Prentiss is an FBI agent." _

"_Well," the doctor said, "Agent Prentiss suffered fractures to both her ulnas, both thumbs and a her right radius as well as a small fracture to her left humerus. Luckily they are all clean breaks and aside from pain, she should be fine. She is going to have to be in two casts for eight weeks though." _

"_Thank you," they all said before Derek asked, "When is she being released?"_

"_In about three hours," the doctor said, "We need to cast her. One of you can come back with us though." _

"_Go Morgan," Hotch said, "We will go back to the hotel and prepare to go back to DC. Then we'll come back here and wait for her."_

"_Thanks," Derek said, following the doctor. He was lead to a room that smelled of plaster. _

"_Hey princess," he said, going to her, "I'm so sorry." _

"_For the hundredth time," she said, "It's not your fault. I should have been more careful." _

_They talked as Emily had a navy blue cast put on both her right and left arms from fingertips to shoulder on her left arm and fingertips to mid-upper arm on her right. _

_After they arrived back in DC, she realized something. _

"_How am I going to eat?" she asked as they pulled into her favorite deli for takeout. _

"_I am going to have to feed you," he said, smiling as he kissed her forehead._

* * *

_He hated watching TV with her. She liked to watch The History Channel and HGTV. She said it kept her mind off of work when she was home. He preferred to watch 48 Hours and the Simpsons. He watched on to remind him of the happiness in the world and the other to profile the killers and try to determine who the killer was before the cops did. _

_Neither one of them could stand watching what the other person watched. She found the Simpsons stupid and 48 Hours too much like work. He fell asleep watching shows about ancient Egyptians and couldn't stand watching people destroy their perfectly good living space and put in something way more expensive with money that could have gone to better causes. _

_They almost never watched TV together for that reason. Movies, yes, quiet regularly, but never regular TV. However, one night after they had gotten back from a long case, they both changed into sweats and snuggled together on the couch. _

_She was exhausted because she had spent just under an hour chasing the unsub through the woods with Hotch, JJ, and some local police officers. It didn't help that she also hadn't been sleeping great and was worried about her mother's annual visit in a few weeks. _

_She put her head on his shoulder, inhaling his scent. _

"_What do you want to do, Princess?" he asked, kissing her forehead. _

"_I don't know," she said, looking up at him. _

"_How about if we put on one of those house renovation shows you like?" he asked, stroking her hair. _

"_But you hate those shows," she said, "What's it gonna cost me?" _

"_Nothing," he said, handing her the remote, "You pick what we watch tonight."_

"_Thanks," she said, turning on the TV. He smiled as she curled up with her head in his lap. He loved this woman and if she wanted the remote, he would happily give it to her to make her day a little better._

* * *

_He had officially moved into her house just a few weeks before, and they were both still adjusting. Even though he had spent more than a few nights there with her, it was different having him live there full time. _

_She had lived on her own since the day she turned 18 and the last man she lived with had been a sociopath who had tried to kill her after escaping a Russian prison, making her a bit nervous about having a guy living with her._

_However, she knew not all men were like that and had asked him to move in with her because her house was bigger than his apartment. The adjustment had been pretty smooth, but she was still having issues giving him some of the responsibilities she used to do on her own. She would clean the house, wash the dishes, make the bed, and do every other chore in the house. He would try to help, but she would tell him it was fine, that she could do it herself._

_One day, however, after a long case, she was exhausted and had gotten her "monthly friend" earlier that day which brought with it a whole new level of exhaustion and killer cramps she hadn't had since she was younger. _

_He had made dinner that night and they ate curled up on the couch. When they finished, she started to get up and get the plates, but he stopped her. _

"_Em," he said, getting up, "Let me get it. I can wash dishes and clean the kitchen. You just rest." _

_She nodded and for the first time, she let him wash the dishes in __**their**__ kitchen._

* * *

_She had been drunk once in the entire time he had known her. Sure, she had had a few beers and gotten tipsy, but full on drunk he had only seen once. _

_It had been a bad week. They had had a fight, her mom had called and insisted she go to a banquet or be written out of the will, her father who she hadn't spoken to in over a decade showed up with his new wife, who was about Emily's age, and new daughter, JJ had been gone the whole week so she had no one to talk to, and to top it all off, Declan was on a school trip to New York City and she was worried like crazy. _

_She had gone to a little bar just a few blocks from FBI headquarters. She had gotten there around 9 and by 10:30, she had had more to drink than she had had since college. _

_She had told Derek beforehand where she was going, but told him not to come for at least two hours. When he got there at 11 to pick her up, he found her surrounded by guys and drinks. _

"_Emily," he said, pushing through the other men. _

"_Heeey," she said, turning to face him, "Guys, this is my boyfriend." _

_He could tell she was drunk. He could smell it in her breath, see it in her eyes, and hear it in her slurred speech. _

"_Come on Emily," he said, helping her up, "We're going home." _

"_Bye boys," she said, nearly falling over as she stood up. He helped her to the car and got her in without any major problems. _

"_Those guys were nice," she said, closing her eyes. _

"_Did any of them touch you?" he asked, deciding if they had, he would turn the car around and go beat every last one of them. _

"_Nope," she said, popping the "P", "I told them I was taken." _

_He smiled a little, even when she was drunk, she still thought of him. He was slightly angry she had gone and gotten this drunk, but he knew she was safe now. He took her home and got her into bed. _

_He then spent the next few hours holding back her hair as she lost the alcohol that was in her system. By morning, however, she was doing a little better and was curled in his arms in bed, exactly where she belonged._

* * *

_The day he purposed had not exactly gone according to plan. He had wanted to take her out to the little book store they had gone to on their first date before taking her on a walk in the moonlit park that ended in a gazebo that he had set up with a picnic where he planned to purpose. It would have been perfect. He had all of her favorite foods prepared and the ring picked out. _

_He was nervous for weeks beforehand, but tried not to let her see. _

_However, on the night of his planned proposal, it was cloudy and the forecast called for rain. It was also a bit chillier than he had expected, but he figured they would be alright. She had been fighting a cold the whole week and wasn't feeling super great, but he insisted they go and she decided to just go along with it. _

_He drove them to the little book store they had been to on their first date about 9 months ago. However, all the lights were off and a sign in the window read, "Sorry, closed for renovations." He mentally cursed as they drove by. _

"_Where are we going?" she asked, coughing a little after she finished. _

"_I was going to take you to that little book store we went to on our first date," he said, "But I guess it's closed for renovations." _

"_Oh," she said, "That's alright. We can just go back another time." _

_He nodded, knowing she was right. He then drove them to the park, parking the car and helping her out. _

"_Where are we going now?" she asked, pulling her jacket tighter as she coughed again. _

"_Let's just take a walk," he said, grabbing her hand and leading her through the entrance. They walked for a while hand in hand until small rain drops began to fall. _

"_Maybe we should go back," she said, pulling a Kleenex out of her pocket and wiping her runny nose. _

"_No," he said, "I think there is a gazebo just up a head we can go to." _

"_Alright," she said as he led her to it. _

"_Did you set this up?" she asked, seeing the picnic. _

"_Yeah," he said, helping her sit down on the blanket he had spread out. _

"_Would you like some wine?" _

"_I can't," she said, "My cough medicine says not to drink while taking it." _

"_Oh," he said, putting the bottle back in the basket. A chilly wind was blowing and she was shivering, feeling more and more miserable by the minute. _

"_Derek," she said, looking at him, "I know you went to a lot of trouble to get this ready, but I really am not feeling well. Can we come back another time?" _

"_Let's just have dessert and then we can go," he said, bringing her close to him, "I made your favorite, chocolate mousse."_

_She smiled at him as he pulled it out and handed her a put of it. She ate it, not really tasting anything. Once she got to the bottom of the cup, she found a little plastic bag with something inside. _

"_Derek," she said, pulling the bag out, "What is this?" _

_Then she saw the ring inside as he took the bag and got on one knee. _

"_I have been in love with you for six years," he said, "And Emily Elizabeth Prentiss, I would like to make you my wife. Will you marry me?" _

_Tears were running down her cheeks as she nodded, taking the right from him. He grabbed her into a hug, holding her tightly. After they broke apart, she looked at him. _

"_I love you," she said, "But could we go home now?" _

"_Of course," he said, placing everything back in the basket quickly before grabbing his fiancé's hand and leading her back to the car, thinking of how lucky he was to have someone to live his life with._

* * *

As he stood at the end of the aisle, waiting for his gorgeous bride to come walking down it, he thought of all of these memories.

Suddenly, the doors opened and the bridesmaids and groomsman began walking down the aisle. He smiled as JJ and Will, Garcia and Kevin, Sarah, his sister, and Hotch, and Desiree, his other sister, and Reid walked down the aisle. Declan was next, he was a junior groomsman and was very happy to be one. Henry came next with the rings followed by Ashley and Spencer's daughter, Addison, as the flower girl.

Then the piano began playing that infamous tune and the whole church stood as Emily, escorted by Rossi, came walking down the aisle. Derek was in awe. She was gorgeous in her white dress. Rossi walked her to him, placing her hand in his before they both turned to face the pastor.

Derek barely heard what he was saying as he looked at this beautiful woman standing across from him. Repeated the words he was told, never taking his eyes off his soon to be wife. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally heard the words he had been waiting to hear.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

He leaned into her, planting a long, passionate kiss on her soft lips, smiling as he pulled away and he and his new wife turned to face the church, hand in hand, to go face the rest of their life together.

* * *

**I Hope you liked it. Let me know what you want to hear next. Thanks so much for your support.**


End file.
